Lokison Saga: Book 1: Sacrifice
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: Selected as a sacrifice to Loki, Hiccup isn't prepared for what comes next... Or how awkward and cute his new husband could be. Toothcup pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiccup knew time was short, as did Astrid. They had so much to say and no time to say it. He loved her, and she loved him, but he loved another even more than her. She knew, and felt no anger for it, only saying "For tonight, can you pretend you love me as much as you love him, Hiccup?"  
With a wry smile, but with sadness in his eyes, Hiccup said "Yes." knowing Toothless would forgive him. And the two Dragon Riders made love, tender with each other as they pulled off articles of clothing and pieces of armor. Astrid was more gentle than anyone had ever seen (or, Hiccup thought, ever would.) as she unstrapped his metal prosthetic and he laid her down on the bed. As he entered her, he shoved all thoughts of Toothless from his mind and focused solely on the warrior woman in front of him, loving her like he loved his Dragon, if only for the night._

Toothless could smell the sex on his human- he reeked of it. The sickeningly salty scent made the dragon want to gag- especially since it was on HIS human, and he hadn't been the one to put it there! He growled, and hemmed and hawed, but in the end had forgiven Hiccup. They were leaving into the woods as a 'sacrifice' (whatever that was. He didn't really know), and it was assumed that they wouldn't be back. Some man named Loki that everyone was afraid of was who they were supposed to meet for this 'sacrifice', and Toothless could feel how apprehensive his human was.  
_"Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll keep you safe."_  
The dragon knew the human wouldn't understand his words (they never did, though he was fairly certain his Hiccup could come close, sometimes.), but they were more of a promise to himself than anything.

Hiccup was on Toothless's back as they walked through the forest towards what he was sure he would be his death. They could have flown, but Hiccup wanted to put it off as long as he could. He had so much he still wanted to do.  
Of course he knew of the tradition of Sacrifice to Loki. Of course he knew. How many times had he been there for the Reading of the bones to find out who would make the sacrifice, and with what? He'd even offered up a chicken himself before, throwing it into a bog. But when it was foretold that _he _would be the sacrifice, he was unprepared. Willing, in the end, but highly terrified.

"Let's stop for a minute, bud." Hiccup said, patting the dragon on his neck. He dismounted, his false leg bouncing as he landed. Keeping a hand on Toothless's neck, they sat in the space between two roots of a tree, Toothless curled up around Hiccup, wing draped over him protectively.  
Hiccup began to stroke along the ridge of his dragon's head, wishing they had more time. He knew Toothless would be broken without him. He knew his father was weeping right now in the privacy of his hut, only to dry his tears later that night and go out to lead the prayers that the sacrifice would be accepted, and that his son would be sent to Valhalla.

After a few minutes of Rest, Hiccup stood, moving in tandem with Toothless to stand up and remount him. As they walked, he began to speak.  
"I love you, buddy. I know how weird that sounds, a Viking falling in love with a dragon. That sounds weird for anyone, not just a Viking. But here we are. I wish I'd said it sooner, because I'm going to die today, most likely. I'll never get the chance to show you how much I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry…"

At this, Hiccup broke down and began to sob, the events of the last week finally piling down on him with their crushing weight. Toothless stopped, his black scales glinting as he reached back and pulled his rider out of the saddle and held him close, licking him, crooning and purring, singing a song of love and death and pain, the song a mate would sing when their lover needed comfort.

And in the midst of their closeness, neither noticed the falcon with the green, human like eyes looking upon them and flying off. He had time. He could wait a few more minutes. After all, he'd waited ten years already…


	2. Chapter 2

_Toothless held Hiccup down with his superior weight as they began to grow excited. This was his time to prove that he could be a better mate than that female human, and hadn't he already? Hadn't he been there even before she had? He had always protected his Hiccup… He had earned this!  
"Toothless… Hold still. I'm gonna make this fun for us both. Because I don't want to die with regrets, bud."  
With that, Hiccup pulled off his shirt, shivering at the cold air as his nipples stood at attention from the chill. He ducked down, and Toothless was confused… then he felt his Hiccup's mouth around his mating spot, and oh by the Ancestors did it feel good! He had no idea… How it could feel… Had to have his Hiccup!_

_He tore his human's pants off with his teeth, managing to leave them in one piece, amazingly. Hiccup moaned, and Toothless flipped him onto his stomach and began to enter his tightened ass. It burned, and Hiccup couldn't help but to scream from the pain as Toothless forced his way in, licking his human behind the ear as gently as he could._

_This was his time to shine._

Clothed once more, both rider and dragon dragged themselves onwards to their destination. They were still in the shaky hold of the after effects of multiple orgasms, each of them forced to lean on the other for physical support. They walked slowly and shakily, still in the afterglow of the deed. As they entered the place of sacrifice, Hiccup saw a man with rich green eyes and fantastic green and black leather covering him head to toe. A serene smile graced his features as he laid his eyes on Hiccup and he strode forward. Hiccup closed his eyes and gulped, feeling Toothless curl around him protectively.  
"Let me look at you, child. Come, let me see how you've grown." The man said, grabbing Hiccup from the protective pile of black dragon with ease.  
"You're a skinny one, yes, just like you should be. And look at you; you have your father's eyes."

His eyes fell on Hiccup's false leg and he scowled, eyes flashing red for a brief moment, causing Hiccup to wince and close his eyes again (having just gained the guts to open them) and Toothless to growl and flare his wings menacingly. If he could just convince this strange smelling two legs to back a few feet away from his Hiccup, he could blast him to pieces…

"Well, come along, child, we have much to do to get you ready for our entrance to Asgard, you and your reptilian lover both. Heimdal!" He yelled, taking a firm grip on both boy and dragon. "Open the Bifrost! We go to Alfhiem!"

When there was a flash of rainbow colored light, Toothless roared, the stranger grimaced, and Hiccup?

Hiccup just fainted, the stress of the day getting to him at last…


End file.
